Sesseta
Biography Sesseta is a snake, but very few people she encounters realize this. She is the younger sister of Nera, Toroshu of the Fursic Clan (making her also Kuno's aunt). Because of her early training and experience in espionage, the Dasaka appears very reserved and somewhat sneaky. However, when she does open up, the Fursic people gladly air their ideas and thoughts to her, placing almost as much trust in her as they do in Nera. To the public, Sesseta is an honest member of the upper cruft who is simply there to assist her sister and inspire her nephew. Many underestimate the true depth of the Dasaka's intellect. What matters most to Sesseta is her health and her mind. Through the best diet and exercise, she can keep her body nimble and her mind sharp. That's why she is often found going through drills and practicing her stealth moves that she arguably perfected long ago. She carries a crystal Bo with a metallic-covered center and metallic-covered tips. Weaknesses She is lithe, and can be physical overpowered by a large enough warrior. She also cannot move when her Sighteye skill is activated, making her vulnerable to attack if she is not well hidden. Appearance By human standards, she is over 50, but looks about 40. She wears elaborate but form-fitting crystal armor, which affirms to the world how thin and fit she is, covering her dark navy skin. Her shin guards and arm plates have a golden trim around them. As she was once an expert at stealth, her gait can sometimes appear sneaky if she isn't paying attention to herself. Otherwise, she stands proud, welcoming, but also terse. Her eyes look deep into a person and can often affect their disposition, putting them at ease or sending them into anxiety. Without her ceremonial garb, she still looks in-shape, and proudly spends a lot of her time stretching, running, and doing high-intensity workouts. She doesn't appear muscled though, just very thin and toned. Powers and Abilities Sesseta can use her mask to see through objects. She is adept at two Menti disciplines. As a Sighteye, Sesseta is a strict generalist who believes that any one sense that is not fooled as well as the other four can easily break the whole illusion. Whenever she activates this skill, she almost always intends for her target to go through some sort of psychological change -- either a change in opinion, or making a different decision, or even something that can wind up destabilizing the target's mind. Her second (and less proficient) discipline is Soulsword -- a skill she generally uses for swift kills so that she can dissapate them quickly. For extended melee battles, Sesseta prefers to use her Bo. Relationships Allies * Toroshu Nera Enemies Quotes Trivia * In the Old BZPRPG, a completely different character had the name "Sesseta". He (yes, he) was a shapeshifter who commonly took the form of a Rahkshi. The name was originally invented because the character needed a more authentic name than "Shredder". Category:Dasaka Category:Staff characters Category:Characters Category:Sighteyes Category:Soulswords Category:Clan Fursic